


Memories

by SmallFluffyFox



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFluffyFox/pseuds/SmallFluffyFox
Summary: Just a short filler for my Dragon Ball series.Quick apology. I made up my own rules for how Other World works. Plus I'm aware of which Bardock is considered more canon according to Akira Toriyama, but this version fit more better with this story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Unlike any other. Well almost. I kept getting this weird feeling every now and then. I was sensing something strangely familiar, but I couldn't pin point it.

That same day, Gohan was having a barbeque. Apparently Goku had been acting weird and Gohan invited him over to see what was going on with him.

Gohan, Piccolo, and I were bringing out more food when Piccolo asked what was bothering Gohan.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I've been wonder that as well. Did he get himself caught in another life threatening predicament?" I asked somewhat jokingly. Gohan gave a nervous response.

"Gohan. There can be no secrets between us." Piccolo said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, Gohan. Besides, if there really is something going on with Goku, we can't just ignore it." I added.

"Yeah, you guys are right." Gohan agreed.

"So what's going on, huh?" Piccolo asked.

"Well… the truth is…" Just as Gohan was about to reveal the news, a sudden energy caught my attention, causing me to drop the box of food I was carrying.

What? How? Why?

"Azaelia? What's the matter?" Gohan asked. I looked off in the direction of the energy.

"What's he doing here!?" I questioned. Shortly after, it all clicked into place. I turned to Gohan.

"Wait, Gohan! Did Goku mention anything to you about an assassin!?" I asked urgently.

"U-uh, yeah, why?" Gohan asked nervously.

Dammit! Goku had already taken off!

I ran ahead.

"Come on! If we hurry then maybe we can catch him!" I shouted. Gohan and Piccolo followed.

"Wait, you guys, I'm coming too!" A voice called out. It was Goten.

Gohan tried telling Goten that it would be too dangerous for him, but Goten protested. We were in a bit of a hurry so we gave in and let him come with.

I was honestly a little surprised that Hit was able to mask his energy from me. I literally felt almost nothing the majority of the time. But then again, he was an assassin. Masking his precense was child's play.

On our way over to where Hit and Goku were fighting, I suddenly felt Goku's energy drop then disappear completely.

"No!!" I shouted as I tried picking up speed. We were too late.

Just mere seconds before we arrived, Hit's energy disappeared. As the others landed to help aid Goku's lifeless body, I stayed floating above them, surveying the area. I sent energy into my eyes and thoroughly yet frantically searched for even the faintest feeling of Hit's energy. The moment I caught on to something, I flew ahead.

"Azaelia, where are y-?" Gohan started to ask.

"Don't follow me!!" I interrupted angrily without stopping.

I kept going until I reached a forest. His energy was here. I felt a couple fakes along the way which meant he knew I was looking for him.

I landed and searched the area. I may have been able to tell which Hit's were imposters, but I was still somewhat unable to tell where exactly he was. I was able to get a sense of the general area, but getting his exactly location was still somewhat impossible for me. He was here, though. That much I knew.

"Hit! Where are you!?" I called out. No response.

"Hit, I know you're here! Look, I'm not mad! I just wanna know why! It-…! It was just a job you had to do, right? It wasn't personal… Right…?" I asked as my voice progressively grew more quiet and sad. A second later and his energy suddenly appeared to the right of me. I immediately caught feel of it and turned to look at him in surprise.

"You're different than the last time we met." He said. His deep yet smooth voice entered my ears. His eyes were as intimidating as ever. And his energy was also even nicer than I remembered it. It definitely felt way more nicer than the clones he tried tricking me with. More solid.

"And no. Killing Goku wasn't personal." Hit finally answered. I reached behind my head and held onto the red ribbon that was holding my low hanging ponytail and placed my other hand on my chest where my heart was. I then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I know it may sound a bit ridiculous, but I feared you may have held some sort of grudge against Goku." I said, giving a small smile. Hit's brows furrowed slightly. He then took a couple steps toward me. I looked up at him curiously as I brought my hands back down to my sides.

"Hit? What's wrong?" I asked.

Turns out he was just curious about the person I'd become. If it had just been a couple small things then he most likely would have ignored it. But there was a lot different about me. My once light blue eyes were now a light purple. My weird way of changing the way I talked depending on how mentally stable I was at the moment. And also my energy. Thanks to Zamasu, I was now half diety, so I appeared a lot weaker to people that couldn't sense God energy. And… there was also my strange attachment to the red ribbon I had.

I would have explained everything to Hit if it weren't for Goku miraculously coming back to life. I sensed the energy ball he shot up into the sky before I went to search for Hit. Goku had a back up plan and it worked.

I know it probably seemed like a dumb idea to tell Hit about what happened with Zamasu, especially after Lord Beerus warned us not to say anything to anyone. But I had a weird feeling that I could trust Hit. He didn't seem like the type to just go spilling everyone's secrets.

As Hit and I went to go meet back up with Goku, memories flowed through my mind. More specifically what happened to me after I accidentally got sent through the time portal Zamasu had created with his scythe.

 

~*~

 

The first person I met was someone I wasn't expecting to ever run into in my life time.

I had fallen through the portal and landed right on top of him. I quickly regained myself and hurried off him before frantically apologizing. He got to his feet and started angrily yelling at me, occasionally throwing in a couple curse words every now and then.

The moment I saw his face, everything seemed to stop. The resemblance was uncanny. The first thing that caught my attention was his hair. It was styled exactly like Goku's. He was slightly more tan and had a couple scars on his face, but they looked way too similar. The next thing I did was check his energy. There was always something in people's energy that helped me know if people were related to each other. Sure enough. He was a relative of Goku's.

I spent the rest of that day trying to talk to him. He showed no interest in me and only wanted me gone. He was rude, blunt, and pretty harsh. He even went so far as to call me a "pink freak". It was just like how Vegeta described how Saiyan's normally acted. But I didn't wanna give up. He told me he couldn't care less about who I was or what I had to say, but the moment I mentioned that I knew Goku, or Kakarot, he finally caved in. He wasn't anywhere near enthusiastic, but he said he was willing to hear me out.

I was pretty vague. I told him about Goku and the family he'd grown. I mentioned Vegeta and his rivalry with Goku. And I even told him about how Goku had to defeat Frieza, twice. One thing I let slip was Goku and Vegeta's higher Super Saiyan transformations. That was something that intrigued him. In exchange for telling him what he wanted to know, he told his name and how far back in time we were. His name was Bardock and we were apparently so far back that Planet Vegeta wasn't even called Planet Vegeta yet. Though, where we were in terms of location, was apparently Other World. Or more specifically, Hell. Bardock had just arrived when he was greeted by my bad landing.

He tried getting rid of me decently quick, but I after I realized that I had no way of getting back to my timeline and no one else I knew was alive, I stuck him. Much to his dismay.

Well, there was Shin. I knew he was out there. But this was before we'd met and I wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing a being similar to Papa show up so suddenly.

So for the next thousand years, Bardock and I fought to survive in Hell. Or HFIL as some called it. During those thousand years, I'd gotten to know King Yemma and even Baba. They were both really sceptical of me at first, but eventually I was able to gain their trust. I even met the Snake Princess. Which I somewhat regret.

It took awhile, but Bardock eventually got used to me. He taught me a lot. I learned his brutal fighting style and even somehow picked up his foul language. I was still somewhat me, but I was just… slightly more rude.

The day eventually came when Frieza would soon destroy Planet Vegeta. I created my own crystal ball, like Baba's, just to make sure nothing went wrong. I hate the idea of just sitting by while a whole planet full of people was destroyed, but knowing how important not messing with time was, I had to make sure Frieza went through with it… Bardock had other plans, though. He tried everything he could to get past me. We both knew he was strong enough to take down Frieza, but that's exactly why I couldn't let him go. He was mad at me for a long while. He refused to talk or even acknowledge me. I didn't blame him, though. But I just couldn't leave things the way they were between us.

I had to get King Yemma's help, but I was able to bring all of Bardock's squad together and surprise him. I reserved the small little bar that was for when King Yemma's employees took breaks but was never really actually used. Yeah. That one.

The best part was when I surprised Bardock with his wife, Gine. She was one of the most nicest people I'd ever met. It was hard to believe that she was a Saiyan. And married to Bardock of all people. But thankfully after Bardock had a fun night of drinking and rough housing with his team, he forgave me. He didn't say it, but it was obvious in his behavior.

I spent the next few years watching over everyone on Earth. I had no idea what I was supposed to be looking for, but I made sure that every major event, like Goku marrying Chi-Chi, happened. It was weird seeing everyone again. It was a bit nostalgic, but the bonds I had with them were almost non existent. It troubled me a little, but I couldn't exactly fix it at the moment. But besides monitoring, I spent a lot of time with Gine and someone I ended up growing close with. Her name was Totoa and she was the daughter of Fasha. She had short, spiky, brown hair but was slightly more tan than her mom. She also had Fasha's purple eyes.

Fasha was impressed by how strong I was thanks to the teachings of Bardock and asked that I try teaching her daughter a few things. I was expecting someone maybe a little over the age of ten, but she was actually in her early twenties. Totoa reminded me of myself back when I first came into being. Timid and apologized for almost everything she did. I taught her things like energy control and how to sense energy. It took her awhile to learn how to do things, but once she got it she became an instant pro. The thing she was best at was energy control. I tried being a little soft with her at first, but the closer we got as friends, the more tough love I gave her. We spared everyday and I even tried getting her to toughen up a bit in terms of personality. It didn't work as well as I wanted it to… She wasn't timid anymore, but she still over apologized and tried hard not to get in other people's way. But she at least learned how to go Super Saiyan.

About three years after Gohan was born, I made a really interesting discovery. Goku had a really hot brother. I was watching on my crystal ball to make sure "Raditz" as I've heard, made the trip to Earth like he was supposed to. Based on the story that I heard from Piccolo, this whole fight with Raditz was the reason why him and Gohan became so close. So I absolutely had to make sure everything played out right.

I watched on the crystal ball as Raditz took Gohan hostage and fought Goku and Piccolo. Totoa and I were very intrigued by Raditz. His personality and way of carrying himself was definitely attention grabbing. Although it appeared that Totoa was more intrigued than I was. The look on her face brought back old memories and caused old feelings I'd completely forgotten about to bubble up. She really did remind me of my old self... The days of when I was still in my own time. I was robbed of my happiness. I wouldn't let the same thing happened to Totoa. She was my student. No… More like a sister actually.

So after Raditz joined us in Hell, I spent a good amount of time trying to stop him from escaping. He was a rude bastard. He wasn't very fond of me, but that didn't stop me from doing my job. There was an area in Hell that was basically a living space for Saiyan's. That's where we decided to contain Raditz. He was surprised to see his father, but Bardock didn't seem the least bit interested in his eldest son. Gine was more welcoming, though.

Totoa was always polite and respectful with him no matter how he treated her. I tried scolding him from time to time, but Totoa would always defend him. She was too kind for her own good. But… she was always smiling around him and did whatever he asked. She was happy. I couldn't take that away from her.

Throughout our years of being in Hell, we had plenty of interesting things happen. After a little push and shove from me, Bardock taught his son a little something about "Saiyan grit" and Totoa was amazingly able to jump from regular Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan three. Raditz and Totoa got married and thanks to Cell I have a new fear. We had a few intense experiences with lots of villains, but in the end it wasn't anything we couldn't handle.

The day then eventually came when I had to return to my own time. I had watched beforehand on my crystal ball if I ever made it back to my own time and sure enough, I did. So I waited for years until another portal opened up. It was a long wait, but it finally happened. Gine wouldn't stop crying, which in turn caused Totoa to cry.

By this point, Raditz had become something of a brother to me, so he was there to say his goodbye.

My farewell to Bardock was a bit more emotional than I was expecting. He didn't say anything other than "fight" as he held his headband out to me. It was worn out from age but was somehow still in good condition.

There was many different meanings behind that one word. Fight. And the fact that he was willing to give me his headband... I knew what it meant to him. It was really sudden, but I knew he wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't want to.

I knew I wouldn't be able to see them for a very long time and they knew that too… But this was something that I just had to do.

After we all said our last goodbyes, I entered through the portal.

 

~*~

 

Hit and I arrived at our destination.

Goku was shouting to get Hit's attention in hopes of fighting him again, but Hit refused. Regardless if Goku was alive now, Hit still killed him so he had no reason to keep fighting. But then Goku threw a curve ball at him.

"And guess what. Your move? I figured it out. How do you like that, Hit?" Goku asked mockingly with a smirk. I giggled.

"Oh?" Hit questioned. Goku then flew off so they could fight in a more better area.

I appeared next to Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten as Hit left to fight with Goku. Gohan expressed his concern about me getting involved with bad people, but I assured him that Hit wasn't bad. He was a bit skeptical, but trusted my judgement anyway.

"I know you're a Majin, but you're still my little sister, so… I still worry about you." Gohan admitted. I smiled up at him.

"I know, Gohan. I promise to try to be more careful." I said. He smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks. That's all I could really ask for." He replied.

As Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten went home, I flew over to watch the rest of Goku and Hit's fight. Surprisingly Champa and his angel Vados were there watching. Vados greeted me, but Champa stayed quiet.

A short while later, Vados and I had to explain Hit's techniques to Champa, but… he still didn't understand it.

"It feels like we're right back at the tournament again, doesn't it?" Vados asked. I nodded.

"Mhm." I answered.

"Whenever Grand Zeno decides to hold his, Hit should be the odds on favorite." Champa said. I wasn't very happy with his statement, but I didn't completely disagree either. Hit was amazing.

And you, Vados, made his path to victory that much smoother by having him take out Goku now." Champa added. 

"So it really was you two who hired Hit?" I asked.

"What's that? Oh, no I didn't hire him to eliminate Goku. I merely acted as the intermediary for the actual client." Vados informed.

"Oh. So then who is the client?" I asked. Vados smiled down at me.

"Sorry! I've sworn to secrecy." Vados replied. It was a little disappointing, but knowing what I know now, I felt like I had a pretty good idea of who the client was. My brows drew together as I continued watching the fight.

I noticed the smile on Hit's face and felt my bad mood lift.

"Hit really does appear to be having fun." I said with a dream like smile.

"And here I thought assassins were all business." Champa commented.

"That is true, but now he's not fighting as an assassin, but as a martial artist." Vados said.

Not too long after and Goku and Hit finally noticed not only our presence, but Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta too. After Beerus rudely asked them to get on with it, they continued fighting.

Goku bloated out his energy to not only shatter Hit's pocket dimension, but to break a hole in it. As Hit tried keeping it intact, Goku prepared a Kamehameha. He then fired it and successfully broke through. The two were soon found laying down on a couple small pieces of land near the water.

"Hit!" I called out before flying down to aid him. I helped him sit up as the others joined us.

"Are you okay?" I asked worryingly. He seemed surprised that I'd ask.

"Yes. I'm fine." He replied. He then let out a short grunt of pain.

"Oh! Here, let me." I said before placing my hand near his abdomen. I then healed him back to full health. He looked down at his hand once I was finished before looking back up at me.

"You really have changed." He said. I looked back into his eyes curiously. I didn't know what he meant by that, but it felt like it had more meanings than one.

"Alright, Kakarot! I can't help but get the feeling you enjoy fighting this Hit bastard even more than you enjoy fighting me!" Vegeta ranted. Goku sat up.

"Hey, that's not true! Hit's trying to kill me! I had no choice but to go at him with everything I got." Goku protested in a whiny tone.

"He wants to kill you!?" Vegeta asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, totally!" Goku replied.

"Well no shit! I wonder why!" I said angrily. Goku just laughed.

"So you figured it out, huh? Man, almost nothing gets past you." Goku said. I angrily turned away from the Saiyan.

"Hmph. Idiot…" I mumbled. Vegeta gasped.

"Kakarot!? You were so desperate for a good challenge that you put a bounty on your own head just so Hit would come and fight you!?" Vegeta asked. Goku laughed again.

"Ya got me!" Goku exclaimed.

"I thought Vados hired me." Hit said.

"Yeah, sorry for the big secret. I just figured if I hired you directly, you wouldn't be nearly as motivated to fight as hard as you did." Goku replied.

"You are one strange man. Your obsession with battle is quite profound." Hit said as he smiled. A smile then grew on my face. Guess I was just glad that Hit wasn't mad. He really did seem like he was enjoying himself.

I felt four familiar energies coming our way just before Whis confessed to playing a part in hiring Hit.

"So, Goku. Is there a deadline for this job?" Hit asked before standing up. I got to my feet as well.

"Nah, it's pretty lose!" Goku replied in his usual carefree attitude. Hit then turned away.

"Good. I don't like having on lookers." Hit said. A worried expression displayed on my face.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Goku asked. Hit looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

"I'll kill you on my own time. Always watch your back, Goku." Hit said before turning back around.

"Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed. Hit turned his attention back to me.

"I… I just…" I struggled to bring the words out.

The wind blew and I caught a quick glimpse of the red cloth I received years ago. I felt a sudden boost in courage and looked back up at the assassin with a determination expression.

"Just know that Goku isn't the only one who wants to fight you! Next time we meet, you better watch your back! Got that!?" I asked. His red eyes stared into mine. He studied my face for a short while before closing his eyes and smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied before turning away and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Totoa.

Umm. I'm not really sure how to do this…

I guess I should start when I first entered Other World. I was supposed to go to Heaven, but ended up staying in Hell. By choice of course.

My mother, Fasha, wasn't too happy about the way I turned out. I was too soft in her opinion. So she asked someone to teach me how to toughen up. Although, my new teacher wasn't at all what I was expecting.

She was an all pink being that had what appeared to be her hair tied up in a side ponytail and had two short bangs and one long one on the right side of her face. She called herself a Majin. She was really pretty. Her light blue eyes always made me jealous. She always carried herself with confidence and never let anyone tell her what was what.

She was particularly close with one of Fasha's teammates. Azalea and Bardock clashed from time to time, but it was always in good fun. I think Bardock is who she got her cussing habit.

She described Bardock as a sort of father figure. Although when it came to mom's, Gine was the one who filled that role for her. Gine became a sort of second mother figure to me too. The three of us spent a lot of time together.

I began to look up to Azalea like a big sister. She taught me a lot. Like what a Super Saiyan was and how to control my energy. She said if I worked hard enough, that I could become a Super Saiyan too. But so far the only Super Saiyan in existence was Bardock.

Azalea went easy on me for a short while, but eventually she gave me more tougher treatment. She said she agreed with my mother and said that I was "weak". Her words stung, but I knew she was right. So I made sure to train hard. I knew she wouldn't be wasting so much effort to help me if she didn't want to.

When Azalea wasn't teaching me or sparring with other residents of Hell, she was monitoring a certain group of people on her crystal ball. She pointed out a specific child out to me. She said that his Saiyan name was Kakarot, but was given the name Goku by an old man when he was sent to Earth. He was apparently the son of Gine and Bardock.

Azalea had told me that she came from the far distant future. I found it a hard to believe, but she'd always know what was going to happen when it came to what Goku and the others did. She said that Kakarot and some human Earth woman named Chi-Chi would meet. And it happened. She said that they'd meet again at a tournament and get engaged. And it happened. I became enticed by their story and was eager to hear when a new event developed.

Kakarot and Chi-Chi had a son and named him after the old man that cared for Kakarot when he first came to Earth. Gohan. I thought the name really fit. Around four years after Gohan was born, Azalea said that Kakarot's brother was going to come to Earth. According to Gine, his name was Raditz.

What I saw when I looked into the crystal ball completely infatuated me. I was straight twitterpatted. He was the most handsomest being I'd ever seen. His rough, gravely voice and rugged appearance completely took my breath away. His personality was attention grabbing too. He held himself in such high regards and had a very intimidating feel to him. Not to mention how cunning he was.

Azalea said she was gonna go so she could meet him when he entered Hell. I came with and watched as she stopped Raditz from trying to escape from Other World. He obviously wasn't happy about it.

Azalea took him to the area that had became restricted for Saiyans and he had a reunion with Bardock and Gine. Bardock sadly had no interest in his son and only paid attention to Azalea to ask if she could spar with him. On the other hand, Gine was happy to see him again.

In terms of rankings, King Vegeta still stood at the top. Nappa and every other high class Saiyan of course remained near the top of the food chain. Nothing had really changed except for the fact that we all had more freedom to do what we wanted. I mean we were all dead and didn't have to keep bowing down to Frieza so we didn't have any responsibilities.

 

~*~

 

Nappa would always pick on Raditz by calling him names and making fun of him. I wasn't happy about it at all. In fact… it made me mad. It was the first time I ever felt anger towards anyone. But I was always too afraid to say anything.

When you like someone you always wanna be with them. So I couldn't ever stop myself from wanting to be near Raditz. The first time I ever talked to him was when I heard him taking about how he wanted to find a way to get stronger so he wouldn't have to keep bowing down to Nappa and all the other higher ups.

"I'll follow you…!" I said. He turned around in surprise.

"Wh-what!? You heard all that!? Announce yourself if you're present, Totoa!" Raditz shouted. I took a step back.

"R-right! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..." I replied. He folded his arms and turned away before grunting.

"But since you were listening… You said you'd follow me, did I hear that correctly?" Raditz asked. I timidly looked back up at him and nodded.

"Yes."

"Hm. That's all well and good, but do you even know what I want?"

"To get stronger than all the elites. Right…?"

He looked down at me with those onyx eyes.

"No. What I want is to overthrow them. Become stronger than not only Nappa and the elites. And maybe even King Vegeta as well."

My eyes widened.

"If my father can become strong enough to become what we all thought was a legend, then I too can. Then I won't have to grovel at their feets anymore."

I saw the determined look in his eyes. It almost made me shiver.

At this point, I had already learned to go Super Saiyan. I owed it all to Azalea. Her training pushed me and gave me the confidence I needed to be able to even talk to Raditz. Although her, Bardock, and Gine were the only ones who knew about me being able to take that form. Azalea said I should keep it a secret and that it was best not to reveal all your cards until you absolutely needed to. She said that the only reason Bardock never bothered hiding his ability to go Super was because he was an "idiot".

"So. Still feel like you wanna follow me?" Raditz asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I didn't think that now was a good time to mention me being able to go Super. As much as I wanted to tell him, I couldn't do it. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd have, but I had a feeling it wouldn't have been good.

I looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Yes! Of course." I replied. He chuckled at my response.

"A wise choice. I'm in the market for a competent minion." He said. He then took a few steps off in a direction before stopping.

"But before we do anything, I want to see what you've got. If I know your powerlevel, I'll know how much effort I'll need to spend to defeat the elites…" Raditz continued. He took notice to the worried expression on my face.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. In fact, this is a chance for you to grow stronger. Opportunities like this don't come along every day." He said before taking a fighting position. It was then that I realized that he was serious. I balled my hands into fists and furrowed my brows as I prepared myself for a fight.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get started!" Raditz demanded.

"O-oh! Right!" I exclaimed before charging forward.

I didn't wanna hurt him, but he made it very clear that he wasn't gonna go easy on me.

"I'll give you a demonstration on why I'm known as such a first class warrior." He said confidently.

I knew I couldn't go Super Saiyan. I had to show him that I was strong enough without it.

"Well, you do have guts, at least." He commented.

After about a couple minutes later he suddenly stopped.

"I suppose you're serious about this. Fine, then. I guess I'll take you on as my underling." He said. I felt a huge wave of happiness.

We landed back down on the ground and Raditz folded his arms before displaying a look of deep thought.

"That was respectable. I'll need to make preparations if I want to reach my goal with my hide still intact." He said to himself. It was a good thing we were the only ones around. All this talk was definitely gonna get us in trouble.

Raditz looked down at me.

"I'll stay here and plan the assault. You go out and increase your power level! I'll summon you once you've turned yourself into something I can use. Is that understood?" Raditz asked.

"O-oh! Yes! Of course." I replied.

"Good. I expect you to become capable and to obey my orders to the letter!" He said before laughing.

"Now off with you!" He commanded.

 

~*~

 

When I came to Azalea and asked that she gave me more harsher training, she became skeptic. I wasn't a very good liar so she caught on to me quickly. I confessed to her what had happened with me and Raditz, but she wasn't happy to hear it. She was disappointed that I'd stoop so low.

"No! I-It's not like that at all! I promise! I just-… I really like him and… I don't know. He's always getting pushed around my Nappa and the others. I don't know how to explain it, but… I just want to see him happy. And besides, if he really plans on going through with this then I can't let him do it alone. I don't understand what I'm feeling, but I'd just completely hate myself if he got hurt and I wasn't there to help..." I confessed. I looked back up to see her reaction. The look on her face wasn't at all what I was expecting. Her eyes were almost wide and she was staring at me with what looked to be surprise. I obviously couldn't tell what she was thinking, but it felt almost as if she understood what I said. Like she'd been in my shoes before.

She then suddenly turned her back to me.

"Fine. Do what you want. I won't stop you. But don't expect me to get involved." She said in a flat tone. I was glad that she was giving me her approval, but I was also worried about her. She practically never showed her vulnerable side.

"I'll give you the training you want. But you better be FUCKING prepared for it!" She added before taking off.

And just like she promised, the training grew more intense. Throughout our next few years of training, she didn't give an ounce of mercy. The other half of my time was spent with Raditz. He didn't enjoy me "buzzing" around him so much, though. Azalea would often have to come in and yell at him for treating me so poorly which in turn would cause them to argue. It was always scary watching the blue in her eyes turn red.

Raditz would always give her the excuse that this was just how things were with Saiyans. That rankings were everything. There were powerful high class Saiyans and weak low class Saiyans. Azalea didn't agree with that way of thinking. A couple days later and we found out that Bardock didn't agree with it either.

"Look at yourself. Pathetic. How can you call yourself a Saiyan?" Bardock's voice came out of nowhere. We all averted our attention over to him.

"Father?" Raditz asked in surprise. Bardock had a serious expression on his face.

"For that matter, how can you call yourself my son?" Bardock asked.

"What do you mean!?" Raditz asked. He sounded like he was hurt by his father's words, but refused to show it. My heart hurt for him, but once again, I was too afraid to speak up.

"I'll toughen you up, Raditz. Bring it on!" Bardock demanded. When Raditz hesitated, Bardock decided to take the situation into his own hands and charged toward his son.

I became worried as the fight ensued. Azalea assured me that everything was fine in a sort of expressionless way. I then realized that she had planned this. She asked Bardock to come and fight Raditz.

Bardock didn't hold back. He even went Super Saiyan to show his son that he should be taking it seriously. Which Raditz did. He fought hard. But he didn't just use his power. He also had to rely on his wits and cunning mind to survive.

Once Bardock thought his son had had enough, he powered down and his hair turned back to its normal shape.

"See? You're not that bad when you actually try." Bardock said. Raditz, on one knee, looked up at his father.

"Father…" Was the only word he uttered.

"Listen up! Low class, elite-. It's all a load of crap! Show some Saiyan grit and you'll do fine, son." Bardock finished. He then turned around and walked away, leaving Raditz to his thoughts.

Raditz was different after that. He was no longer obsessed with the ideas of rankings and cared more about strength. Because of that, he told me to train more so we could have a higher success rate in our goal. So that's what I did. Azalea said she was done monitoring over everyone on Earth since we'd past the point where she knew what was gonna happen, so I had more time to spar with her.

In all this time, Raditz still didn't know about my ability to go Super Saiyan. I felt bad for not being able to tell him in all these years, but never once could I find a good opportunity to tell him. He thankfully treated me more nicer now and gave me a good amount of respect, but that's what made keeping this secret hurt that much more. He didn't tell me to go away or get annoyed with me. I was still sort of his little minion, but at times it didn't feel like it.

About over a year later, Raditz challenged me to a fight again in order to see how far I'd gotten.

"It's time to clear the air between us. Let's see which one of us is stronger! You may have done a lot of training, but you'll never surpass me! And now, for the sake of my pride, I'll prove to you which one of us is better." Raditz said. We then got started.

I didn't wanna damage his pride, but I also didn't wanna let him down either. I wasn't sure if going all out was the best thing. He wanted me to get strong, but did that also mean stronger than him? Even though I hated to admit it, I knew I was stronger than Raditz. His attacks were too easy to fight back against. But did he have to know that?

I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know that I was strong enough. Strong enough to help him complete his goal.

I made my final attack just powerful enough to win, making sure I didn't damage him too badly.

"No… There must be something wrong here! You couldn't have possibly surpassed me!" Raditz shouted. I felt the guilt immediately sink in. I wanted to help comfort him and make sure I didn't hurt him too much, but I was scared that I'd make things worse.

"D-damn you! I won't stand by and take this!" Raditz yelled. I took a step back and felt tears start to manifest.

"And just when I had an underling to-… Tch! That's all I wanted! I'm tired of playing lackey to Nappa and all the other elites!" Raditz ranted. My heart ached from the realization.

This was all he ever wanted. He's been the punchline to a joke for years. Finally having someone he could be with that didn't treat him like some joke and actually respected him was exactly what he needed. And I'd been the one to give it to him.

"Raditz… No. I'll still follow you." I said. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"…wh-what did you say!?" He asked. I walked closer to him and crouched down to him level.

"I'll still follow you. I became stronger just like you asked, but that doesn't mean I'll stop following you." I replied.

"For… for real?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Mhm." I replied. He then closed his eyes and smirked.

"…heh. You certainly are a strange one." He said before getting to his feet.

"But that's fine! If you're determined to serve me, then what can I do but accept?" He continued. I got to my feet and continued to smile.

"We'll start by taking down the elites! Let's make them fear us! There will be a lot of work to do! I'll be counting on you when the time comes!" He finished.

"Right!" I exclaimed happily.

"Once you're strong enough, we won't have to bow to Nappa or even King Vegeta anymore! Heh heh! Just thinking about it makes me want to laugh! I look forward to our future!" Raditz said. My body grew warm.

He dismissed me, but then called out to me as if he just remembered something.

"H-hey! I'm sure you already know this, but keep your mouth shut about this, alright? Don't tell anyone I'm happy to have someone under me." Raditz ordered.

"Oh. Sure, no problem!" I said with a smile. Raditz then grumbled

"Ugh! It isn't like me to be so... gleeful." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope it turned out okay.
> 
> I put a couple little Easter egg sort of parts in here. Just stuff from a couple of my favorite scenes in DBS.

I met Raditz at our usual spot. It was just outside of the Saiyan living area. We were able to be alone there and talk about whatever we needed to.

"…In any case, I've picked up quite a find! Heh heh heh... Bwa ha ha ha ha!" I heard Raditz say as I approached him.

"Hello, Raditz." I greeted. He turned to look at me in surprise.

"Wh-what!? What have I told you about announcing your presence!?" He shouted. I took a step back and held my hands up defensively.

"S-sorry! I just got here!" I replied. He turned his back to me.

"Tch! In any case, since you were listening in yet again… I was just talking about you and your potential." He started. He then went on about how excited he was about our plan and how great it would be to finally see Nappa have to follow HIS orders. Nothing made me happier than seeing the smile on his face. It was one of my biggest motivations.

"I've never met anyone like you. Heh... It feels like I've finally found a true comrade." He said. The last part came out more quieter but I was still able to hear it. My cheeks grew warm.

Raditz turned to look at me with a stern expression.

"You're the only one I can trust... Do not betray my expectations." He added. I was so happy to hear him say those words. I did my best to keep my composure and gave him a hard nod.

 

~*~

 

A couple months passed. I met with him at our usual place again like I did almost everyday now.

We did a few hours of training and decided to take a quick break before starting back up again.

"Hey. Totoa."

"Yes, Raditz?"

"I've been wanting to know something. Why did you choose to serve me? With your talents, you could probably find a higher position. ...Uh, I mean, not that I care, especially not about you! A-as a warrior, I'm merely curious! It's not as if I think you're better than me!"

"O-oh. Of course, not. And to answer your question, I just saw how strong you were. The higher class Saiyan's are a bit… too arrogant. Sure they may be powerful, but I doubt any of them really know what they're doing."

My answer wasn't wrong, but it wasn't the whole truth. It was only a quarter.

Raditz seemed to have approve of my answer.

"In any case, it seems you have no desire to betray me... Good! Heh heh heh... You have power. Incredible power. But more than that, you're my trusty minion! You're the only true companion I have! I don't want to lose that..."

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned. I looked over at him in surprise. He caught what he said and widened his eyes.

"Wh-what dribble just came out of my mouth!? Forget that!! All of it! Is that clear!?" He shouted with red cheeks. I drew back.

"Y-yes! O-of course! No problem!" I replied.

Sometimes it was hard to tell what was going on in his head. He said he trusted me, but then yelled at me and told me to forget all the really nice things he'd say. Saiyan's never showed this kind of affection. Or any for that matter. The only other Saiyan I've seen that showed affection was Gine. I sometimes felt like maybe he got his random moments of vulnerability from his mother.

"Let me ask you one more thing... You've never thought of me as a weakling, have you?"

I turned to look at him. His head was facing the ground, but his eyes were closed.

"No, of course not."

He turned away.

Hmph! That's fine, then... As long as you really don't think of me as a weakling."

 

~*~

 

A couple more months passed. Azalea, Bardock, Gine and a friend I'd seen Azalea work alongside quite a lot, Pikkon I think his name was, had all left because of some business they had with King Yemma. So they were all the way across the other side of Other World and wouldn't be back for at least a day. Something about how to keep certain powerful beings in Hell in check.

Gine tagged along for the ride because Bardock wasn't comfortable leaving her alone in Hell.

I was on my way to meet Raditz.

He said we were very close to being able to beat the elites, but we just needed a little more training. If we pushed ourselves harder, we'd be able to accomplish our goal in at least a year.

Yesterday, he had said…

"Alright then! I'll give you permission to use some attacks in coordination with me! You stick with me, okay? I'll keep a close and careful watch over you! We'll start tomorrow."

So that's what we were going to be doing today. Learning how to coordinate our attacks and even come up with combos.

 

~*~

 

*Raditz P.O.V.*

 

THWAK!!!

"AARGH!"

I fell to my knees and held my abdomen in pain. My body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Well, radish boy? Still think this plan of yours is a good idea? You still believe that you can beat us!?" Nappa questioned. The other higher class Saiyan's laughed and cracked a couple jokes.

They'd somehow figured out mine and Totoa's plan and ambushed me. There were three of them, including Nappa, with King Vegeta supposedly on the way.

I lifted my head up to look at the bald oaf.

"Run your mouth while you can… Just you wait." I said angrily. Nappa threw his head back and laughed.

"Wait? For what? For that little girlfriend of yours!?" Nappa asked. My jaw clenched tighter.

Yes. Totoa. I had full faith in her strength. Even though my pride never let me admit it, I knew she was strong. She'd shown her loyalty to me time and time again. Once she got here, we'd be able to take down these bastards. Or at least be able to fight our way to escaping. 

"You know, funny thing. I'd only been able to find out about your little scheme because of her." Nappa said. My eyes grew wide.

"Day in and day out, I'd ask her for her hand. And everyday she'd reject me. So one day I asked her what reason she had for turning me down so much. I mean what low class Saiyan would turn down an offer from an elite, right?" Nappa asked. My eyes had wondered down to the ground as I heard his approaching footsteps. He grabbed hold of my hair and lifted my head up so I could forcibly look at him.

"And do you know what her response was?" Nappa asked. He had a sort of smirk on his face, but still looked angry. He then smashed my face into the ground.

"She said she was already in love with someone." Nappa revealed with an angry growl in his voice. He then pulled his hand away and I heard his footsteps recede a little.

I wasn't sure how to process what I heard. I felt a strange feeling build up inside me. Anger? Disappointment? Why, I wonder. Totoa was in love with someone. But what did that have to do with me and my goal?

"I wondered who could possibly be the better Saiyan? Who could possibly be the one who stole her heart away? So I sent someone to follow her and figure out who it was." Nappa went on. I struggled to pick my head up. Nappa threw his head back again and laughed before turning back around to face me. He had a huge grin on his face.

"I not only come to find out that it was you, but also about this idiotic plan of yours!! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!" Nappa shouted. The other three Saiyan's laughed along with him.

My heart had stopped at the sudden news. There's no way it could be true. But… it would definitely explain a lot. I saw all the signs, but was too caught up in my goal to truly take notice.

Totoa was in love with me.

That sentence ran through my mind over and over as memories of the past few years played. Seeing her smiling face...

"Well. This is it, radish boy!" I heard Nappa say. I looked up. His hand, along with the other three Saiyan's were facing me, ready to fire. He had a big smile on his face.

"Once I get rid of you, all of my problems will be solved. I'd like to say that it was fun, but well, you know." He said.

They really planned to get rid of me. Completely. Having someone disappear entirely from existence wasn't anything new. Other beings in Hell have been wiped out before. Never to be seen again. And that was about to be me.

I quickly tried getting to my feet, but stumbled. I had to at least counter. I couldn't let things end like this. Time to show some Saiyan grit!

They fired their attacks. Right before I could fire back, I was suddenly pushed off my feet. Time seemed to slow as I laid eyes on my savior. I watched as the three Saiyan's combined attack collided with her body and sent her flying back. She crashed through a nearby boulder and skidded across the ground. I landed on the ground and stared at her unmoving body with wide eyes. A couple of the Saiyan's make snarky remarks, but they went unheard by me.

"…Totoa…" My mind was blank, but I felt too many emotions flowing through me.

"Totoa… What do you think you're doing? Get up… This is no time to be resting…" I said as I slowly stood up. My eyes never left her as I slowly made my over to her still body.

"Totoa… I said get up. Why are you just lying there…?" I asked. I finally made it to her. I let my knees give way before reaching out and holding her in my arms.

"Totoa…! What are you doing!? I said get up!" I demanded loudly. I got no response.

A sudden burst of laughter came from behind me.

"Aww! Little, radish boy is all sad now! Well, I guess that is a shame." I heard Nappa say. My body tensed as my anger started to boil up.

"You bastards… What did you-! What did you do!!? What did you do!!!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TOTOA!!!?" I shouted before a sudden burst of powerful energy started coursing through me. The wind picked up and blew around like an angry storm.

I turned my head and looked back at the others. Their expression were displaying pure shock.

"I am going to kill every last one of you."

 

~*~

 

*P.O.V. End*

 

I woke up to find an even worse scene than I entered with.

Raditz was facing five other higher class Saiyan's with King Vegeta spectating a few feet away. He had more cuts and bruises than he did earlier. But that wasn't the most shocking part.

I stared on in awe at the golden hair flowing on top of Raditz's head. He did it. He really did it! He's so amazing! I wasn't anywhere near being as good as Azalea at sensing energy, but even I could feel how incredible his energy felt.

But… despite how much more powerful he had become… he was still outnumbered.

I had woken up just in time to watch as Raditz got attacked all at once by Nappa and the four other Saiyans. I thought he could endure his way through it, but the other Saiyan's combined power was unfortunately too much for him. There was no competition.

"Raditz!!!" I exclaimed before running forward. I caught his body in my arms and flew back with it. After we fell back down to the ground, I hurriedly pulled myself up to check to see if he was okay.

"Raditz! Raditz!!" I called out. He was out cold. His hair, back to its original black.

I could hear laughter coming from Nappa.

"So you're awake now?" He asked. I ignored him as I continually called out Raditz's name. Thankfully, he suddenly let out a series of coughs and exhaustedly looked up at me.

"Raditz!" I exclaimed in relief. By now, I had tears in my eyes.

"To-… toa…" He said somewhat weakly. He tried desperately to pull himself up. It hurt seeing him in so much pain.

"Raditz… Raditz, I'm so sorry…! I-… If I-…!" I started as tears streamed down my face. I laid my forehead on top of his chest.

"I'm so stupid! I was so scared of hurting your pride and having you hate me that I-… I'm so pathetic…" I continued.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. It wasn't said in an angry or aggressive way, but there was a sense of curiosity in his voice. I ignored his question as I continued.

"Azalea was right! Dammit…! Screw it!! Just fuck it!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!" I screamed as I drew myself back. Energy flowed through me as I transformed.

I was tired of holding myself back. If Raditz became mad me for hiding this secret from him, then that was something that I was just going to have to deal with. I didn't like the idea of him hating me, but today I realized that having him safe and unharmed mattered more to me. And I was going to use every ounce of my power to protect him.

"You there!"

The five Saiyan's moved out of the way for their King.

"Totoa, was it?"

"Yeah…" I replied cautiously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if memory serves, you're the one who's been rumored to be training with the pink creature. The 'Majin', I believe. The one who's job it is to stop anyone from escaping Hell." King Vegeta said. I had heard a rumor that King Vegeta and big group of Saiyan's tried escaping from Hell a while back and that Azalea and Pikkon stopped them.

I saw no reason to lie to him.

"Yes. That's correct." I replied. There were a couple surprised noises from a couple of the others.

King Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked.

"Well if that is certainly the case, then I have an offer to give you." He said. He turned his back to me before walking a few feet behind his servants. His back stayed facing me.

"Come serve under me. Personally. I'll make you my right hand man. You'll get anything you want. Guaranteed."

There were more surprised noises from the others, including Raditz. But no matter how tempting his offer may have seemed to others, I already had what I wanted.

"No. You can take that offer and shove it! I only follow one person. And I am NOT going to betray the trust he gave me!" I declared. King Vegeta looked at me with a sort of shock. Guess he was never told no before.

"Totoa…" I heard Raditz say. He was now on his feet.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked him in a more gentler tone.

"I'm fine, but…" He trailed off. Before he could get a chance to find words, King Vegeta interjected.

"So! Is that your final answer!?" He asked. I furrowed my brows.

"Yes." I replied firmly.

"Tch! Suit yourself. Men! Ready to fire!!" King Vegeta ordered. Raditz and I tensed up our bodies.

"Raditz! You need to get out of here!" I shouted.

"Tch! Don't be a fool! I can still fight. I'm not going anywhere." He replied. I turned to look at his face. His expression looked firm, almost stern looking, but I could see the determination in his eyes.

He then turned Super Saiyan and prepared a counter attack.

"We're doing this. Together." He added. A warm feeling grew inside me when I heard those words. He was different now somehow. If he were the same Raditz, he would have took charge and asked me to back him up. But now we were on equal footing.

"Okay." I replied with a smile. I then turned back towards the others and prepared my own attack.

"Fire!!" King Vegeta shouted. All seven of us fired our attacks at the same time. Now it was just a game of which combined attacks can overcome the other.

"Raise power!!" I heard King Vegeta yell. His warrior pawns followed his command and upped their blasts power. Raditz and I struggled just to keep them at bay. I felt my feet accidentally slip.

"What the hell are you doing!!?" I heard a voice from behind us ask.

"Huh? Azalea!?" I shouted in surprise. She was a few feet away, floating above us. I guess if she was here, then it meant she finished up early.

"So you're not going to answer my question?" She asked. I got pushed back again.

"Don't give me that look!! You got yourself into this and you can damn well get yourself out! I told you I wasn't going to get involved, didn't I!?" She shouted.

"Tch! Damn, Majin…" I heard Raditz mutter before letting out a grunt. I let out another pained noise as I continued to struggle.

"Totoa!! You're my student! My protege! I know damn well that you're better than this!! Quit fucking around!! Focus and remember what your fighting for!!!" Azalea yelled. My eyes widened.

What I'm fighting for.

"Okay…!" I replied as I chocked down tears. I then looked back up and furrowed my brows.

I cried out as I focus more of my energy.

 

~*~

 

*Azalea P.O.V.*

 

I watched as Totoa's energy became more pressured and her power rose. She was transforming again. It honestly wasn't surprising to me. I sensed that she was close to transforming. It was only a matter of time and training. But what caught me off guard was that this wasn't a normal transformation. She went beyond Super Saiyan Two and transformed into a form similar to Super Saiyan Three.

Her hair had grown longer and the hair on her brows disappeared just like Goku's Super Saiyan Three transformation, but there were some define differences. Totoa's eyes had become completely white and her body was covered in big muscles. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. I couldn't hold in my excitement as I laughed.

"Hell yeah!! That's my protege for you! Let loose, Totoa!! Finish them off!!" I shouted excitedly.

Her overwhelming power overtook the other Saiyan's and blasted them all away, taking King Vegeta with them.

After that, Raditz and I took her back to my place to let her rest. She had worn herself out, completely.

We talked while we watched over her. Turns out that fight changed Raditz. He was different now. Less of an ass. He saw Totoa as not only an equal, but something even greater.

Gine had been listening in. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face basically said she was proud of her son.

"Hey." Came a voice. The three of us looked to the door and found Bardock standing just outside it. His eyes were locked onto Raditz.

"Hurry up and rest up. I want you at full strength for our rematch." He said before leaving.

"Father…" Raditz trailed off. His expression then quickly switched to determination.

Bardock was finally seeing Raditz as an equal. When I asked Bardock to take Raditz on the first time, he kept refusing. We both knew he'd win against his son. Raditz was too weak. Bardock never wasted his time on weaker opponents. He hated winning easy battles. But I guess now he was starting to change his mind about Raditz.

Soon after, Raditz and Totoa became a couple. And not long after that, Totoa was named Queen.

 

~*~

 

*P.O.V. End*

 

Being Queen meant I had some responsibilities to live up to. But it wasn't all bad. I had Raditz with me so everything always worked out.

No matter how caught up in responsibilities I got, I always remembered that none of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Azalea. She was the one who was able to convince King Yemma to keep me in Hell and was the one who trained me. If I hadn't gotten as strong as I did, I wouldn't have ended up with Raditz. We probably would have gotten killed.

I owe every good part of my life, or not life, to her. I just wish I had a way to help her. Azalea had these moments where she'd get a hurt, angry expression when she was watching her friends on her crystal ball. It happened especially around the time where she said she was "born" and during the time when she said her old self got teleported through time.

Azalea said that after all these years, she had slowly lost her connections to the people she spent her life with on Earth, but that there was always this one being she couldn't get over. She said she was always getting constant reminders of him and her feelings towards him. …That it felt like some strange force in the world didn't want her to forget about this specific person. I felt bad being a reminder of painful memories, but Azalea told me to just drop it and keep living my non life. I wanted desperately to help. There had to be something that I could do to help.

The day eventually came when she had to leave. None of us wanted her gone, but she knew her place. Besides. If she was ever going to find true happiness again, she had to go back. Gine cried. I did too, of course.

Before Bardock gave Azalea his worn out headband, she told us that we could go visit her current self if we wanted. So we did.

It took us a long while to figure out where she was and even longer to get there, but we eventually got to see her again.

But um… That's a completely different story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Totoa? As Queen? I had my doubts about adding that, but after discussing it with a friend, I decided to go through with it. Sorry if there is anyone who doesn't think the idea is... good.


End file.
